The repair of mechanical devices such as, for example automotive vehicles, includes the diagnosis of sounds and vibrations. The sources of these sounds and vibrations can be attributed to various components of the vehicle such as: the powertrain components, the engine, the transmission; the drive train, the drive shaft(s), flexible joints and bearings; the wheels and tires; air leaks in the passenger compartment; the exhaust system; the engine air induction system; plus many others.
These vibrations and noises must be diagnosed first as to source then as to cause. There currently does not exist a device that will lead the technician to either the source or cause of a vibration/noise. Existing diagnostics depend upon the technician being able to duplicate the conditions under which the vibration/noise was discovered, locate the portion of the vehicle that is the source of the vibration/noise, locate the component that is the source of the vibration/noise and correct the defect with the component that is causing the vibration/noise.
These vibrations/noises are dependent upon various factors associated with the vehicle itself such as vehicle speed, engine speed in revolutions per minute (RPM), application of the vehicle braking system, vehicle load condition, wheel and tire condition, and the like. Under these various conditions, each possible source of vibration/noise on the vehicle has a characteristic frequency or range of frequencies associated with it. These vehicle sources must be diagnosed separately from extra-vehicular sources such as the road surface, the weather (i.e., precipitation and wind), and the ambient noise levels around the vehicle.
Previous solutions for diagnosing vibration/noise involve amplifying the vibration/noise in an attempt to better discern the vibration/noise source or cause. These devices range from stethoscopes, both with and without a contact/probe component, to electronic amplification equipment. These solutions provide for better localization and amplification of the resulting sound/noise from a vibration to aid the technician in determining the location and probable cause of the vibration/noise symptom.
Diagnosis of vibrations and resulting sounds/noises is currently done by descriptive text provided by each original equipment/vehicle manufacturer (OEM). This text provides descriptions of vibrations and resulting sound/noise in loose terms such as “groan”, “whistle”, “squeal”, and “thump.” While these terms may indeed describe the vibration/noise precisely in the source language, they may be alien to the technician. It is understood that the translation of a term from the source language to the language of the technician may not also translate the distinction inherit in the original description of the term in the source language.
The terms used by the OEM to describe a vibration/noise may require the technician to identify a noise in terms that may be culturally alien to him/her. These terms may require the technician to think of the sounds/noises in terms that may not exist in the technician's lexicon or to think of the sounds/noises in a manner that may not apply to the technician's set of experiences.
The existing tools available to aid the technician in the diagnosis of vibration/noise do not discriminate between the various noises/sounds available on/in the vehicle. These available tools also do not assist the technician in determining the accurate description of the vibration/noise/sound being detected. The technician cannot accurately, efficiently and repeatedly diagnose the symptoms; determine the fault and repair/replace the correct component.
The existing tools, because of their generic nature, do not lend themselves to the accurate detection, diagnosis and repair of a source of vibration or noise. They work in the context in which they were developed, but are not universally applicable to produce the same results in the same application by all technicians. Their use is neither intuitive nor specific enough to be used in the same manner for the same purpose on the same symptom by all technicians.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.